


At Your Service

by Ellionne



Series: Practice Creates Masters (Smut Collection) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Voldemort wins, Cockwarming, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Objectification, PWP, Service Bottom Harry, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, Writing Exercise, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: After Tom’s victory, Harry becomes his possession.Tom waited a moment longer, till his pet's eyes changed from the acceptance at his initial command over realization what really awaited him to barely concealed panic as his oxygen decreased enough that his eyes began to roll back into his head.or:Loose knit Collection of smut writing exercises without further plot than that Harry is now the personally trained sex slave of Tom.(A/N: There will be most likely a few more chapters, but I‘ll post them as One-Shots in a series to keep the tags somewhat clean.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Practice Creates Masters (Smut Collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959892
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	1. Under Your Desk

**Author's Note:**

> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> This is my very first attempt at smut so it’s rather between the lines than explicit :D 
> 
> Thanks to [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14) for proofreading and my enablers [Wolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_adventures/pseuds/wolf%20antlers) and [Starry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyToes) <3
> 
> Potential trigger warnings and further tags are in the endnote.
> 
> —————
> 
> ATTENTION PLEASE 
> 
> I got the suggestion to add rape as tag, which I contemplated but finally decided against doing.  
> For my personal search pattern, the tag rape is always excluded because I don’t want to read about the feelings/mindset of a victim through the act or the fallout of it. Since this is not what will happen in this story, I’m reluctant to add the tag.  
> However, I updated the tags and warning that all bases should be covered and you have now read that the suggestion was made. You should now be able to make the informed decision to proceed with the story or not.

Harry was aching. 

His knees burned from his minute shifting on the soft carpet beneath him. 

It could be worse, of course. In the ministry was a hard floor instead of a soft, fuzzy carpet. His knees were sore for days after his last use.    
But the raw feeling on his bare knees… he didn’t want to think about how long he would feel the discomfort of it. How long he would be reminded of his task. 

On the other hand, it wasn’t as if he would be able to forget his new place. 

His only clothing, the loose collar around his neck, adorned with pretty little bells which made the sweetest sounds; a high and melodic jingle which made his muscles lock up in dread. For every sound used to bring him pain.    
He might have finished his training some time ago, but not as long that his memory would have been dulled.    
He simply wasn’t allowed to move while being used. And the bells were his judges.    
But as it was with most things, practice brought mastery, and Harry was now able to comfortably move without disturbing the bells. Most of the time at least. 

The slight movements he was able to do in his current position didn’t help with his aching jaw though.    
As it was, he was holding it wide open for who knows how long now. The voices he heard muffled outside of the cramped space beneath his master's desk kept on talking and talking. It wasn’t possible to make out words so he couldn’t gauge how much longer the meeting - and thus his use - would take. 

The urge to swallow was crippling. The spit in his mouth nearly drowned him. But he didn’t dare to. He knew his task. His master was not to be disturbed while he held his meeting. Harry was just to patiently kneel beneath his desk and ease his day. 

If Harry was to swallow, it wouldn’t ease. It just would make it  _ harder _ . And his master had invested much time and effort to train him out of his reflexes. A faint tremor ran down his spine. Harry was thankful for the work his master took upon himself for his education, but he really didn’t want to brush up on these lessons. 

He longed to use his hands to wipe away the drool which had started dripping from his chin not long after his master settled for his meeting. It was an unpleasant feeling on his bare skin. While he was grateful for the warm temperature in his master’s office - for Nagini’s benefit, not to ease his nakedness - it let his spit dry up fast and left a tight feeling on his skin he didn’t like at all.    
Sadly, without further command, his hands had to remain on his parted knees. The last time he broke this rule, his hands were bound behind his back for days, till his arms were cramped and his shoulders locked up, nerves burning. He didn’t want a repeat of  _ this _ special treatment if it was avoidable.    
The humiliation of eating without his hands or being fed, of his face helpless being rubbed against every surface his master used him on, the lasting pain  _ after _ his hands were freed and this particular punishment was supposed to be over... it just wasn’t worth it. 

Especially since he had earned certain privileges for his good behaviour in recent times. He was allowed to rest his cheek on his master's thigh. It helped at least a bit with the soreness in his body. He remembered how his neck and back used to lock up while he was being used this way. He didn’t want to jeopardize his earned privileges.

So he held his urge to swallow or to move his hands and settled back into his task. The feel of his master's soft trousers against his cheek eased him a little bit more into it. 

It was nice. 

If he closed his eyes and moved his head just the tiniest amount he could almost pretend he was being caressed.

The muffled voices drifted further and further away till they were just a low buzz at the edge of his awareness. The warm air eased his sore muscles a bit while he unwound more and more. 

It really was nice.    
Just him and his task. To be useful but without the pressure of the whole world on his shoulders. Just there to please his master. 

As if he could hear his thoughts, his master moved his thigh in a single movement up and down.    
It really  _ was _ a caress. If Harry were able he would smile but his lips were already stretched thin. 

He sighed softly without a sound and rested a bit more against his master's thigh. The dark cozy space around him a comforting zone. 

Fuzzy cotton filled his mind and Harry relished in the feeling just to exist. 

His aches were forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains cockwarming and objectification as well as mentions of training, conditioning, unsafe bondage, power imbalance, subspace and missing aftercare.
> 
> Feel free to throw me missing tags or trigger warnings which I should mention in the additional tags.


	2. Under My Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom‘s POV, direct follow up of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First explicit smut \o/
> 
> Thanks to amazing [ Sage](%E2%80%9E) for proofreading and medical background <3
> 
> Potential trigger warnings and further tags are in the end note.

Tom was rather proud of himself.

After all the hardships he eventually had managed to secure his leadership over wizarding Britain almost without bloodshed.

Of course, Dumbledore and the members of his Order had died, but it was a calculated loss of magical blood. It wasn’t as though he had killed _everyone_ who ever stood up against him. That would be just wasteful. And Tom was nothing if not an opportunist. 

As long as their hate towards him wasn’t too deep in their minds integrated, they could be corrected in their ways. They could be _useful._

While he listened absently to the ongoing discussion, he settled back in his comfortably padded chair. 

_Yes_ , he thought, _this was much better_.

The slightly changed angle made a way to let him take a discrete peek under his desk.

His pet's dark hair was falling over his face but as slack as he had gotten, he was either sleeping or drowned in his own mind. His pet knew better than to sleep while being used though. Tom had made sure his training was extensive after all. 

His former hailed equal was, on the whole, a success. His training had taken time but the effort was certainly worth it. His behaviour and his thoughts were better corrected than anyone, including Tom himself, had thought possible after all the time Dumbledore had spent grooming the boy. 

He moved his leg slightly to disturb his pet in his comfort. He wasn’t there to relax but to be used. He felt the tiniest breeze in the nest of his shortened public hair and his pet head rested more firmly against his clothed thigh. 

That just wouldn’t do. 

But sadly, society didn’t run itself, he had work to do. 

While his soft cock rested comfortably in his pet’s warm and wet mouth, Tom brought the discussion back on track. He wanted nothing more then to fuck this pretty face and remind his pet of his new place in Tom’s world-order but he didn’t care to share his entertainment with his staff. 

  
  
  


The door to his office wasn’t even fully closed before Tom leaned back in his chair and admired the view of his pet without any reservation. Sadly their position and his desk hindered an undisturbed view on the lean body and the smooth skin, only covered in bruises and _lovemarkings_ of Tom’s own.

To gauge the state of his pet, Tom used one hand to scratch lightly over his scalp and brush the wild hair out of his completely relaxed face. His pet’s eyes were almost entirely closed. He scratched again, harder this time, and saw how his pet ever so slowly found back to himself. His eyelashes fluttered open and revealed green eyes, misted at the edge as if on the verge of tears, and entirely gazed over. He was obviously not all there yet. 

But it was enough to satisfy Tom’s needs. He relished every time in seeing how his pet went from fuzzy comfort over horrified understanding to surrendering acceptance. 

It was barely believable what a fierce little waif his pet once was. He surely came a long way under Tom’s _care._

While his mind dwelled on their past and his gaze stayed on the wetness around his pet's eyes, barely able to hold himself back in his desire to see the tears slip.  
But there was no need to rush. He didn’t want to shock his pet today. Not too much at least. He’d rather watch him realize his predicament. 

He felt how his soft cock started to fill out due to anticipation and he tightened the grip of his hand in his pet's hair. It was surely on the edge of being painful but his pet would need it to feel grounded. He didn’t want him to disconnect after all. He wanted him to be _aware_.

The glazing over the green eyes was almost entirely lost. The awareness settled in as his pet's mouth began to be slowly filled beyond its capacity. His grip tightened again, definitely painful now, but he wouldn’t allow his pet to remove himself. To Tom’s pleased surprise he didn’t even try; it seemed their last lesson on resisting reflexes had finally fruited.

Tom watched his pet struggle with the sudden fullness, as he was barely able to keep his teeth from scratching Tom's cock. 

"Swallow.“ 

On his command, his pet managed to sort his tongue out and bring it flatly under Tom’s cock. Tom could see in his eyes how he gathered courage and felt the intake of breath through the nose pressed in his public hair before _finally,_ his pet swallowed his rapidly filling cock down. 

Tom couldn’t stop a low hiss from escaping his own throat at the sensation of the wet tightness surrounding his now fully erected cock. He managed to keep his eyes open and watch as the first tears ran down his pet's face as he tried not to choke on the intrusion. Tom settled his back more comfortably against his chair as he felt the tremors around his cock increase in frequency while his pet still tried not to swallow or react otherwise. The tears were now freely flowing as his pet was slowly suffocating on Tom’s cock in his throat. 

Tom waited a moment longer, till his pet's eyes changed from the acceptance at his initial command over realization what _really_ awaited him to barely concealed panic as his oxygen decreased enough that his eyes began to roll back into his head. 

He’s used the hand anchored in his pet's hair to rip his head back and off his cock. As soon as he was able to, his pet started wheezing; trying to get as much air as possible in his lungs. Tom used his grip to bend the head a bit further back and appreciated the mixture of tears, snot, and spit smeared all over his pet's splotchy face.

"Good.“  
And it _was_. Tom had really outdone himself with training his pet out of his useless reflexes.  
His pet had held himself still while warming his cock, he didn’t choke on it in his throat or tried to remove himself to breath... even now, he didn’t break posture but held his hands as instructed on his parted knees.

Tom lifted an eyebrow as he contemplated his pet’s half-hard penis. There was no way to disguise it since he was completely bare and blank. Maybe Tom should surprise him with a reward.  
He was in a rather good mood right now. 

Before his pet was able to calm himself down, Tom cupped his head with both hands - long fingers tangling into black strands - and pushed him on his cock till he could feel the nose in his groomed hair again. Glorious warm and wet tightness engulfing his cock. 

He had patiently spent hours just staying in his pet's mouth. Now he wanted _friction_. 

He shoved his groin further towards the edge of his chair and used his grip to move the other’s head just like he wanted it, accommodating by thrusting slightly with his hips. His orgasm started building up as he alternated with the depth and the speed of his thrusts, always listening to the soft jingle of the bells on Harry’s collar. He nearly came as the feeling of fucking his pet’s face was accompanied by the sweet memories which the tones evoked in his mind. 

He stared into his pet's eyes as they started to glaze over again. It wouldn’t do if he disconnected now.  
Tom shoved his pet off his cock and used his grip in the hair to raise him in a display of strength slightly off the ground. He focused intensely on the now alarmed eyes. Good, he wasn’t on the edge of disconnecting anymore. There was an easy way to prevent further mishaps.

"You will orgasm the moment I come or you won’t orgasm at all for a week. Understood?“ 

His pet tried to nod but Tom’s grip prevented it just as his furrowed brow helped him to mind his manners. A pink tongue peeked out to wet the used lips - rather useless considering the amount of spit around his mouth - before he rasped out a barely audible „Yes, master.“ 

Tom let go and watched as his pet scrambled on the floor before pulling himself back in posture between Tom’s legs. Ass on his heels, hands on his parted knees, straight back and head bowed. Tom took a long glance at his pet's fully erect penis. 

"Use your hands to cup your penis. No unnecessary touching. Just avoid any mess on my carpet.“

His pet compiled while Tom watched with a predatory gaze that his hands were posed as commanded and nothing more.

Quick as a snake he used one hand to pull his pet back on his cock, ramming it all the way down his throat. He allowed himself a deep groan as his pet constricted around him. He foolishly hadn’t expected the onslaught and could barely contain his reflexes. It seemed they would need to continue to work on them after all. 

Fresh tears joined the fluids on his pet's face. Snot ran down his nose. Drool leaked out of his strained lips. Tom watched hungrily as his pet failed to control his bodily reactions any longer and became finally an utter mess on his cock. 

The image between his legs on top of all the stimulations was nearly enough to bring Tom over the edge. But something was missing.  
It seemed the recent oral training had setbacks after all. His pet's throat was just so _used_ that it was just a tad too loose for his taste. 

A soft jingle was all Tom needed as prompt. He grabbed with his free hand for the loose collar around his pet's neck and pulled it back while pushing the head forward with his other hand.  
The strangulation brought forth a new feeling of tightness around Tom’s cock while he simultaneously watched as his pet’s blood circulation was cut off and, on top of the decrease in oxygen, just fastened his lightheadedness. 

Tom held himself on the edge just a moment more and as his pet's eyes started to roll back again he let go of the collar and came as soon as his pet’s orgasm locked up his whole body and constricted the throat enough to press Tom’s own orgasm.  
He shot his cum down his pet's throat and shoved him back immediately to let him gather a breath again.

He leaned back, cock softening again, and rode out his afterglow while he watched his pet in a heap on the ground.  
Usually, he would be aghast at such a display from his pet but he was in a rather merciful mood. His pet had managed to not dirty his carpet. 

He tucked himself back in and without further thought cleaned his pet of all the fluids on his body while opening a window. He didn’t want the smell of sex to hang in his office when he had important work to do later. 

But first - lunchtime. 

With a last glimpse over his pet, still wheezing and choking on the ground, he opened the door.

"You have an hour till I’ll expect you back in posture.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains facefucking, deepthroathing, breath play, crying, master/pet;  
> mentions of cockwarming, training, edging, mind break, power imbalance, missing aftercare, Crying

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
